Trick or Treat
by Ssenillek Reh
Summary: One-shot for amgglekim's Trick Or Treat Halloween Contest. Crazy, psychic little Mary Alice convinces Edward to go to one of her famous Halloween parties, with the promise that he'll encounter a very delicious treat. Features more Shakespeare, of course.


**Disclaimer:** Still don't own anything Shakespeare, though this time it's Julius Caesar and a little bit of Macbeth, just in case. Oh, and Twilight, too. That's not mine (yet? It's on my Christmas list). Sadly enough, it's true.

**A/N:** So, it's about damn time I got this story out - seriously, it's been in my head, and I knew exactly what I wanted to have happen, but getting it out in words was like pulling teeth - just without the physical pain and with the mental. I'm just glad I'm finally done with it - really, if I wasn't so in love with the idea, I would've given up on it long ago. It didn't exactly turn out the way I had planned, damnit - I was planning on writing a steamy lemon, and it didn't end up that way - but I still think it's acceptable, so here it is. Oh, and I _am_ still planning on writing a chapter story based on this and Smell My Feet. So, look for that within the next month or so. Now, I'll shut up and let you get on to the story.

Warning - there is a fair bit of language in this - it's just how Edward turned out. Just a heads-up - if you don't like it, then sorry. Don't say I didn't warn you, 'cause it's right here.

Trick-Or-Treat Halloween Contest

Title: Trick or Treat

By: Kel

Type of Story: A lemony treat :D

Character Type: Wayyyy OOC

Story Type: All-human

POV: Edward

If you are interested in becoming a part of this contest, please contact

kimberbaby (at) yahoo (dot) com

If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest, please visit

amgglekim's profile page

-x-

"Edward!" The only thing my mind was able to register other than the high-pitched squeal was that fact that I was being attacked by a tiny, fashionable blur.

Mary Alice Brandon, as I had learned quickly, was _always_ fashionable. No Matter What, capitals and all.

"Hi, Alice," I managed to grunt out. Despite being so small, she had killer strength.

"Hi!" Alice's grin was exuberantly contagious; I was hard-pressed not to smile back. But she had come here for one reason only, and I Would Not give in. I refused to.

Alice was intent on changing that. I could see it in the determination in her eye, the set line of her mouth. It would be difficult, if not altogether impossible, to resist her this time.

But I couldn't think like that. Alice would immediately sense the weakness and pounce accordingly.

"So." I refused to be the first to break. Not this time.

"So." Alice believed otherwise, though I could see the expression in her eyes waver; she was too excited to play this game with me. "You're coming to my Halloween party, right? Everyone's going to be there." She beamed.

I barely held in an irritated groan. "What a selling point, Alice – I'm definitely looking forward to being crammed in a room with a bunch of sweaty bodies. No, thanks."

"It's really not that bad, Edward. It's kind of hot, if you think about it – everyone dancing with each other, practically touching everyone else."

"Mass orgies aren't my thing. Sorry."

Alice sighed in frustration. "What's the big deal, Edward? You never come to my parties." She pouted adorably, but I could see the hints of true sadness lurking in her eyes.

Damn her for unintentionally making me feel guilty. "Alice, I don't _do_ parties. You _know_ that." This was my brilliant defense? Damn it.

"But Edward," she complained in her classic 'whine voice.' "Honestly, how do you know if you'll have fun or not? You used to go to parties all the time, or so Emmett tells me."

What a traitor that Emmett was. "Yes, I did – back in Chicago, where I knew people. I don't know anyone here."

"You know me." I groaned – she was making this difficult. "And you know Emmett. Rose too, of course. But Edward – that's the point of this party, for you to meet new people."

I glared at Alice blackly. She didn't even flinch. "No, Alice."

"Edward." She stared up at me firmly, undeterred by the expression I was sporting. _Damn. It._ "_Please_ come. I know it doesn't sound like fun, but I promise – no, I _swear_ – you'll have a good time."

"So sure, Alice?" I was being an asshole. I couldn't help it.

She glared at me now. "Of course."

It was no secret around here that Alice was psychic – Forks' very own little anomaly. She had caused quite a scene here a few years back, according to the small-town gossips, when she refused mental treatment, saying her visions were a part of who she was and would not be fading away anytime soon. Her parents had been devastated, apparently, by their crazy daughter's statement, and as such gave her free reign of whatever she wanted. They were afraid of the spunky, four-foot-eleven girl with spiky black hair and an addiction to fashion.

Maybe it was because I was still a newcomer to this place, but I still doubted Alice's ability to see the future. It was something my mind refused to wrap around.

"Anyway," Alice continued, as if the past thirty seconds hadn't happened, "I just _know_ you'll have a good time if you go. And you need a good time, Edward – Emmett has been saying for weeks that he misses the old Edward, the Edward that would laugh and wrestle with him all the time."

She _had_ to pull the guilt card. I didn't care if it hurt Alice if I decided not to go to her party – I didn't know her well enough for that. But _Emmett_ – he was my brother in all but blood, my confidant. Knowing that I was hurting him hurt _me_. I couldn't stand it.

Fuck you, Alice. I sighed wearily, defeated.

"Fine, Alice. Whatever." She squealed in excitement, throwing herself at me once again.

"Oh, Edward, I knew you'd come around eventually!" she cried. "I promise, promise, _promise_ you won't be disappointed – in fact," she added, eyes going a little blank, "you should prepare yourself for a delicious treat tonight."

I dismissed her words. What the hell was she _on_? "I said I'd show up, Alice, not that I'd enjoy being there."

Alice only smiled at me, a little smug, as if to say, 'Well, you're not the psychic one, are you?'

Damn it, I was going to regret this.

"I already have a costume picked out for you, Edward, and it's perfect, if I do say so myself," she crowed, obviously pleased.

She looked like the cat that swallowed the fucking canary, grinning up at me, and I could see the metaphorical yellow feathers peeking out of her mouth.

"And just _when_ did you feel the need to buy me a costume, Mary Alice?" I could feel my mood darkening by the second.

Alice dismissed my use of her first name casually, pretending it didn't bother her. "I bought it a few weeks ago, when I started planning the party. I knew I had to get you to come, one way or another." She grinned at me suddenly, eyes dancing. "You had better get dressed and ready – the party starts soon."

"Fantastic."

"Stop being such an ass, Edward. You'll have fun, don't worry." She headed for my door, nimbly stepping around a stack of books I had yet to fill the bookcase with. "Oh – and by the way," she added, hand on the doorknob, "did I mention my cousin would be there?"

She smiled deviously and danced out of the room, and I could hear her laughter following her all the way out the fucking front door.

I could only stare after her like some sort of twit.

Fuck her for dropping that bomb on me and then leaving without any kind of explanation.

I knew all about Alice's 'cousin,' Isabella Swan, courtesy of Alice herself. I was half in love with the image Alice had presented me, not to mention the image of Bella herself, and I had no doubt that Alice was using this to her advantage to get me to go to her party.

And damn it all, it was working; the lure of having the chance to meet this girl was too strong.

_Damn it, Alice._ I sighed and made my way downstairs, knowing that my costume would most likely be down there, laid out on the couch.

Alice certainly knew how to get her way.

-x-

"Edward!" Emmett boomed, pulling me to his chest in a body-crushing hug. "Good to see you, bro, good to see you!"

I grimaced, pushing myself away from him. If I didn't know any better, I'd have said my brother was utterly intoxicated… but, I knew better. "Because really, Emmett, it's been absolutely _forever_ since we've seen each other, living together and all," I couldn't help but drawl. I blamed Alice for my shitty mood. It was her fault anyway.

Emmett only laughed at me, a boisterously loud laugh. "Stop being such a prick and enjoy yourself, Eddie," he half-yelled. "The party hasn't even started yet!"

"Joy," I muttered to myself. Emmett didn't hear, and continued grinning as if I hadn't said anything. Only then did he appear to notice what I was wearing, and he frowned unhappily at me.

"Um," he started hesitantly, "what are you supposed to… _be_?"

I smirked at him. Emmett was smart, sure – one of the smartest of his class – but he just didn't do Shakespeare. "Julius Caesar, Emmett. Julius Caesar."

"Oh." Emmett wrinkled his nose, a predictable reaction. "_Shakespeare_. Got it."

I laughed at him, amused. "Yes, Shakespeare. I happen to like it."

Emmett only rolled his eyes at me. "You're such a pansy," he commented, lunging forward at me. I ducked out of his way, but he had feinted, and he ran straight into me, just like he had planned, I was sure. Pain erupted from my shoulder, but it was nothing – I'd had far, far worse wrestling with my older brother.

"_Et tu, Brute_?" I quoted, squeezing my eyes shut tightly. "Then fall, Caesar!" Emmett took another swing at me, and I dropped to the ground, careful not to land on my shoulder. It was starting to fucking hurt. A lot.

Alice's squeals of laughter reached my ears, coupled with Emmett's earsplitting guffaws, but a lighter laugh, soft and full of music, made me pause.

"Liberty! Freedom! Tyranny is dead!" a beautiful voice said, and my eyes shot open instantly, desperate to find the girl attached to the bell-like voice, the girl who knew _Julius Caesar_ well enough to quote it. "Run hence, proclaim, cry it about the streets!"

This girl was fucking gorgeous. Her dress was conservative, mostly, but she wore it in such a way that it was positively sinful. The dark red material clung to her perfectly, outlining every inch of her curvaceous body, and sexy black heels peeked out from underneath. The neckline was low enough that her cleavage was more than hinted at, and though the sleeves reached down to her hands, her creamy white shoulders were left bare. Her dark hair tumbled down her back in strong curls, and a few strands were left to frame around her pale, heart-shaped face. Her deep brown eyes were accentuated with dark makeup, and the bold red on her lips drew attention to her face like a moth to a light that refused to let the fuck go. She smirked at me, tilting her head slightly to the side, and the light reflected off a small tiara sitting atop her head, nestled in the dark curls there.

She was so obviously fucking beautiful, and so obviously fucking Bella Swan.

I could only glare back at her – _God_, that sexy smirk of hers was so fucking annoying – and get the hell out of there as fast as I could, off toward the kitchen.

I felt, rather than saw or heard, Alice trailing after me, and I knew she'd probably be a bit furious with me, but damn it, I couldn't bring myself to care.

"You failed to mention what a _slut_ your cousin is, dear Alice," I hissed at her, glaring. I could see it, plain as fucking day – the way she carried herself, the way she dressed, the way she smirked at me as my eyes roamed over her delicious-looking body… this girl got around.

"Edward!" I could hear the shocked outrage in Alice's voice and, when I turned my gaze on her, the hurt was plain in her eyes. _Damn it._ "That is not true!"

I scoffed at her, crossing my arms and leaning back against the granite counter. "Very convincing, Alice, really. Did you _see_ what she was wearing? Intentional or not – which I highly doubt – it makes her look like some sort of prostitute."

Alice's teeth snapped together, and I could hear them grinding together from where I stood, two yards away. "For your information, _Edward_," she snarled, spitting out my name like it was acid, "_I_ chose that costume for Bella, the same way I chose yours. Second, she's supposed to be Lady Macbeth – _of course_ she looks like a whore, it's supposed to look that way. _And_, just because she's dressed – well, colorfully – tonight, doesn't mean she dresses like that all the time. If you must know, her favorite outfit is a pair of hideous grey sweats and a baggy t-shirt. You don't even know her, Edward, so stop being such a dick and stop making assumptions. It really doesn't work out for you." She stomped out of the kitchen in a fury, having worked herself into a royal temper.

I simply raised an eyebrow after her, unamused. I felt bad for assuming the wrong things about Bella, sure, but it wasn't my fault – what else was I supposed to think, with her dressed like that?

And Alice was fucking annoying as all hell anyway.

I heard heels clacking against the perfectly polished marble floor, and turned my head to see Bella Swan stalking toward me, an amused glint in her eye.

"What?" I snapped at her, irritated at the way that my heart rate had picked up when she entered the room, like I was part of a fucking trashy romance novel or something.

She just smiled and shrugged, mimicking my position against the counter across from me. "I'm not a slut, you know," she said conversationally, like we were suddenly the best of friends and discussing the pros and cons of Brad and Angelina adopting another unfortunate child from God-knows-where, Africa. I would have been embarrassed if it hadn't irritated me even more.

"Good to know," I informed her carelessly, expression blank, and I had the pleasure of seeing her smile falter a bit before it picked up, somehow brighter and lovelier than before.

What. The. Fuck. Was wrong with me? At this rate, that stupid inner romantic or whatever the fuck it was would cause me to send up my dinner.

That was something I was not looking forward to, and as a result, I tried with all my might to squish that stupid little voice into nonexistence.

Her laugh interrupted my mental battle with myself, and I was distracted again by the sound of it. It was so… innocent, so carefree. It was my new favorite sound, and I wanted to gag at the thought. I forced myself to pay attention to what she was saying.

"Really, I'm not," she told me, raising an eyebrow as if daring me to contradict her. "Alice and I have a deal – I never have to go shopping with her against my will, and she gets to dress me up for her stupid Halloween parties however the hell she likes. It's a win-win situation." She shrugged again, smiling up at me like she was fucking challenging me to a duel or something.

I looked at her eyes carefully – they were so deep, so full of some secret knowledge, that I was in danger of drowning in them like some common sap – then nodded, satisfied. "I believe you."

"What, just like that?" Her voice betrayed her shock; I laughed.

"Yes, just like that," I mocked. Her eyes narrowed at me, so I continued before she had a chance to spit out something nasty about my piss-poor attitude like everyone else had ever since we moved here. "Alice has told me stuff about you, anyway. The two impressions I had of you didn't add up. I apologize for jumping to conclusions… though really, who could blame me?"

Bella smirked again at me, that sexy, alluring smirk that made me want to press her back against that counter and have my way with her, though I noticed that it was accompanied by a wrinkle of her nose. "I know," she sighed. "Part of the deal, though, is that I don't argue with Alice's choice in costume. Whatever she says… well, it goes."

"You sound positively thrilled."

"Oh, trust me, there is _nothing_ more in the world I would rather do tonight than be here at the most anticipated event of the school year."

"Poor small-town kids. They have no idea what they're missing."

"It's a sad thought, isn't it? I feel sorry for them all." When I raised an eyebrow at her, she elaborated, "My mother lives in Phoenix, and because some higher being hates me, I have the distinct pleasure of visiting her every summer. The night life and I became fast friends, I must say."

I laughed at her; she was completely different than what I had expected of her, yet _exactly_ what I had expected of her, all at the same time.

I didn't try to understand it. I didn't want the migraine that would erupt from trying to follow that particular train of thought.

So I didn't think – I acted on instinct. My feet had propelled me toward her, and I was holding my hand out, waiting, like I expected her to take it after I had called her a whore almost to her face.

"Would you like to dance?" God, what was I thinking?

I wasn't, obviously. This was so stupid.

She did exactly what I thought she wouldn't do – what I was _hoping_ she would do. "I would love to," she said, smiling radiantly and placing her tiny hand in mine. I wrapped my fingers around hers securely, pulling her with me toward the dance floor that was once a living room, and that fucking sap inside my head noticed with glee that together, our hands just seemed to _fit_.

Once on the dance floor, I could keep my body from hers no longer, could no longer deny the need that coursed through me. I pulled her body flush up against mine almost painfully, her back to my chest, and started rocking our hips together to the rhythm of the music. My hands trailed along her hips, coming to rest on her lower stomach, and I heard her sigh in content as she reached behind her to run her hands up and down the back of my thighs, dropping her head back to rest on my shoulder.

It was the single most arousing thing I had ever experienced. I tried to ignore the smug looks Alice kept sending my way.

We continued to dance like that, swaying with each other to song after song, ignoring anyone who came our way to try and switch partners. Anytime that happened, I simply pressed myself tighter against Bella, and I swear I could _feel_ the fucking smile she got when I did that.

After one particular scene – during which Bella impressed me by verbally driving away the vile Mike Newton without even opening her fucking eyes to look at him – Bella's head dropped back to my shoulder, and she angled her face toward my neck, letting her nose skim lightly across the skin there. My hands tightened on her hips – _God_, she was so arousing, it was painful. She let out a tiny sigh, and leaned up to place a small, chaste kiss right behind my ear.

I had to work like a motherfucker to keep myself upright. How the hell did she know my one weak spot? And how was she able to turn me on so much, in such a short amount of time?

I couldn't take it anymore. This… this girl, this arousing, beautiful, sarcastic, fiery _temptress_, was going to be the death of me. I was sure of it.

And if she had been present throughout our dance, then I wasn't the only one who was so fucking aroused I couldn't see straight.

I spun her away from me, so that I could see her glorious face, and my body instantly missed the contact with hers, so I kept a hold on her hands at the last second. Bella's face was red, flushed from all the dancing (and maybe a little more than that), and her hair was slightly sweaty and hung around her head in wild disarray. She was chewing on her bottom lip almost absentmindedly, and I had to hold back a groan at the sight. I wanted to have that full, delicious lip of hers between my teeth.

She gazed up at me, smiling a little, and I could see desire dancing in her eyes – desire and a colossal amount of lust.

Fuck. Yes.

So I did what I wanted. I pulled her close to me again, pulled her smack into me so our chests were pressed together tightly, and bent down to kiss those luscious lips.

She responded to the kiss almost immediately, an action that shocked me – I had been expecting to be pushed away and slapped, at the very least. Her hands traveled up my arms, leaving fiery trails of pleasure in their wake, and wrapped around my neck securely, bringing me further down to her level. Her lips moved against mine almost sweetly, and I could feel the desperation, the fucking _need_ she felt as her tongue traced the curve of my lips. She was dominant – that was so fucking hot.

I grinned and opened my mouth against hers, and her tongue clashed with mine ferociously, dueling in the most provocative way I had ever felt in a simple fucking kiss. I finally won the battle for dominance, though she may have let me take over, which was still so hot I felt myself becoming even _more_ fucking aroused than before – and when my tongue entered her mouth to explore, I almost exploded from the sensation right there.

She was the best fucking tasting thing I had ever had the incredible fortune to taste, and I never wanted to stop kissing her. I didn't even care if we made it to the sex – which was, admittedly, straight where we were headed – I just wanted to spend the entire rest of existence kissing her.

And when her hot little tongue ran along mine, caressing it almost gently, I almost fucking melted and didn't even tell the goddamn sap in my head to shut up this time, because I didn't care.

But we had to breathe sometime, and so our lips reluctantly parted from each other's as we both took in great heaving gasps of air, trying to regulate our hearts. We refused to let each other go, though, and simply gazed at one another until our breathing was calmed from the frenzy it was before.

My lips already missed being connected to hers, though, so I leaned down and started placing small kisses across her jaw, making her laugh airily, breathlessly.

_God._ I did this to her.

The knowledge was empowering.

Bella suddenly pulled away from me, eyes dancing mischievously, and before I could question what she was doing, she was pulling me along behind her, away from the party scene, away from the dancing and the bad music and the alcohol and the disgusting boys who thought they stood a chance and the girls who thought they knew everything. She pulled me away from all that and up the stairs, saying, "I come over to this place often enough – I have my own room here." She turned back to smile at me, raising an eyebrow.

Fuck. Yes. It was all I could do to grin back at her.

She led me down the hall and guided me into the second to last door on the right side, entering after me and locking the door soundly. She had barely turned around when I was on her again, pressing her against the door and molding my lips to hers. She responded roughly this time, one hand yanking on my hair to pull my face down to hers, while one of her legs wrapped around my own. I leaned into her more fully, letting my hands grip her firm backside and press her into me even more. She could feel how fucking aroused I was, but I could feel how hot she was, and I fucking loved how it was all because of me.

I hoisted her up by her ass and she wrapped her legs around my waist, pressing herself into me even further than I fucking thought possible, and I couldn't stand the feeling, the sensation, the emotion coursing through me anymore – I had to have her, be with her. Now.

I carried her over to her own bed, still ravishing her mouth with my own, and laid her on it, following her so that my body covered hers, and every inch of me was pressed against every inch of her. It was a glorious fucking feeling, and I felt as if I would combust.

I sat up abruptly, needing to rid myself of my ridiculous outfit, needing to feel her skin on mine, and I saw Bella scoot up and do the same, shimmying out of her tantalizing red dress.

I groaned aloud when I saw that she hadn't been wearing anything underneath her dress.

She smiled at me deviously, and pulled me back down by the shoulders so I was laying over her again, and the skin-on-skin contact was sinful, was absolutely the best fucking thing I had ever felt – the feeling was only heightened by the moan that came out of Bella's beautiful fucking mouth.

I didn't want to bother with any fucking foreplay – God knows we did enough of that dancing – and the ache I felt to be with her was growing stronger and stronger by the fucking second. I positioned myself right outside her wet center – she was _so fucking wet_ for me already – but then paused, because I didn't have a condom on me and I didn't know if she was on the pill or not – and if she wasn't, I wasn't so sure I'd be able to stop anyway, so there was a chance we'd both be completely fucked over.

But, as if she somehow read my fucking mind or something, Bella whispered, "I'm on the pill, don't worry," and pressed herself against me, so the very tip of my cock came into contact with her throbbing core, and her head fell back and she moaned – and the sound, the sight, was so fucking delicious that I had to have more.

So I pushed myself into her as far as I could go, and the sensation was the best fucking thing since sliced bread, and I was ready to die and go to heaven, because my life had just been fucking _completed_. I pulled out of her, almost all the way, then slammed back into her, needing to feel the friction our bodies caused, needing to feel myself in her even deeper.

And she moaned and groaned and tossed her head back and forth, and her hands scratched at my back, creating the most pleasured pain I had ever felt, and God, she felt so good that I w anted to cum right then and there and make her cum right then and there and immediately start in on another round, because this was the highlight of my fucking life, and I never wanted it to end.

And so we did, and it was sex, or lovemaking, or just plain fucking, and God I had never felt as alive as I did when I was pounding into her, making her moan and groan and call out my name over and over, and I never wanted it to end, but we weren't fucking superheroes or anything, and we had to stop sometime.

And when we finally stopped, we simply lay there, unmoving, catching our breaths again and staring at each other like we've never had eyes before, like all of a sudden a ray of fucking sunlight shined down on us in this grey city and told us that all was right in the world, all was right in _our_ world.

And though I knew there'd be hell to pay tomorrow – from Alice, first and foremost, and my parents, and Emmett, and God, just about fucking everyone, really – all I did was smooth the curtain of lustrous hair away from Bella's beautiful face and kiss her forehead before pulling her close to me so I could hold her in my arms, and draped the bedspread over us, tucking it around us securely before falling asleep with the most beautiful fucking person ever, inside and out, wrapped in my arms.

-x-

**A/N:** Yeah, and ffnet's still being a bitch about line breaks. Seriously, what the hell?


End file.
